


The Badge

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin finds himself fixated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Badge

**Author's Note:**

> I started on this for a fest only to later realize I had the day wrong and was late to submit it. Since I was late, I didn't bother to have it beta'd, so it's here in its raw form; just didn't want to trash it.

  
Justin stared at the Prefect badge from across the table. He had been quite proud when he learned his friend had been selected for the post. While there were some who would have hoped to use such a relationship to their advantage - skirting rules and gaining exceptions - his thoughts never wandered there. Instead, he knew Ernie was a great leader and was hoping he might be selected as Head Boy when all was said and done.

"Everything okay?" Ernie's question snapped Justin back from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He tried not to look startled, but was certain he failed.

"Oh, just looked like you were deep in thought."

Justin shook his head. "Simply admiring that shiny badge of yours."

Ernie grinned and put his finger on the yellow pin he wore. "You're certain it doesn't bother you, though?"

"They made the right choice," Justin replied, giving him a wink. Susan put her hand on Justin's shoulder and nodded at Ernie, signaling her agreement. The three of them shared a laugh and finished their breakfast.

*

As Professor Snape rumbled on about the uses of mandrake root in potion-making, Justin found his eyes once again fixated on the shiny yellow badge. Ernie's new position had not seemed to change him in any way. Even with all of the first-years often gathering around him to ask questions in the Common Room, Ernie was still the humble young man he had always been. He always made sure to find time for his friends and Justin could still count on their study time together.

Not everyone had been happy with Ernie's appointment to Prefect, though. Justin looked across the table to notice Zacharias Smith scowling at Ernie's Prefect badge. Zacharias had hoped Ernie might be willing to allow for an occasional rule-break by a friend. He tested this by attempting to sneak out of the Common Room one night after curfew, only to be caught, reprimanded, and reported to Professor Sprout. There had been some tension among the three of them since then, as Justin refused to support Zacharias in the argument that followed the next day.

"Justin?" Ernie once again interrupted his thoughts. Professor Snape had stopped his lecture and the other students were already filing out of the dungeon.

"Hi. Sorry, just having a little daydream. You know how hard it is to pay attention to Professor Snape."

Ernie frowned at him. "Shouldn't say things like that so loudly." He nodded to the front of the room. Justin turned his gaze back in that direction, but it appeared the professor hadn't heard him.

"My lucky day this time," Justin grinned as he stood from his seat and gathered up his books. "Walk with me back to the dormitory?"

"Of course." Ernie led him out of the room. Justin scanned the corridor, hoping Zacharias would be waiting for them, but he was already gone.

*

"I just wish it hadn't affected his attitude so much," Zacharias let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down onto the sofa. He and Justin were the only two students in the Hufflepuff Common Room as they had returned early from dinner.

"You really think it has, though?" Justin shot him as a skeptical look as he took the seat next to him.

"Do not try to tell me you haven't seen it."

Justin disagreed completely, but he knew better than to come right out and say it. He had been hoping to diffuse the situation for some time, and this conversation might be his first step in doing so.

"He's more uptight than ever," Zacharias continued.

"I don't know if that's true. He just takes his role seriously. As I think we all would."

Zacharias laughed. "It is one thing to take a job seriously; it's another to steamroll over one's friends in the process."

Justin sighed. "He hasn't steamrolled anyone. You broke a rule and he caught you. Are you telling me you really expected him not to turn you in?"

"Well, he could have given me one pass, no? I am a friend, after all."

"All the more reason he has to follow the rules." Justin turned to face him. "You would likely have done the same thing."

Zacharias sat silent for a moment. "I suppose it is likely I would have. It just bothered me he didn't even attempt to apologize."

"And why should he? You were the one who put him in the position of having to turn in a friend." Justin knew he had made a strong point.

"I guess that's true." Zacharias frowned. "I should find him and apologize."

Justin smiled as he watched his friend rush out of the Common Room. He had made a breakthrough and he hoped it meant things would eventually get back to normal between the three of them.

*

Justin smiled as he spied the yellow Prefect badge. It had become as much a source of pride for him as he was certain it had for Ernie. His friend had been one of the best Prefects in the school over the course of the year and had been recognized by the faculty for his work. It was a honour for their entire house, and he felt his support of Ernie had been partly responsible.

Things had worked out with Zacharias after their conversation. By the end of the day, the three of them were laughing over a game of exploding snap. There were no further incidents between them in relation to Ernie's position authority for the remainder of the term. The entire argument almost seemed silly to all of them in retrospect.

Justin sat up in his bed. He had yet to start packing and needed to do so before the end of term feast. Ernie had left for a final meeting of the Prefects before the summer holidays. At this realization, Justin jumped to his feet and scooped the badge up from the pillow beside him. Ernie had forgotten his pin and Justin did not want him to look foolish.

The door flew open and almost hit Justin in the face. A grinning Ernie stood on the other side. Justin quickly fastened the pin to his robes.

"Thank you. I can't believe I forgot it," Ernie beamed.

"I would have made sure you had it in time." Justin scanned the room for any sign of movement in the other beds. He turned back and gave Ernie a quick kiss before pushing him back out the door. "You needn't be late, now."

Justin smiled again as he sat back down on his bed. Yes, he was rather proud of Ernie - for many, many reasons.


End file.
